


Shower Time

by ahunmaster



Series: Stepfamily AU [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F!Prowl, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, please be careful if you do have sex in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl justs wants to have her own personal time in the shower.  Bonecrusher has other plans.





	

 

Did he have some kind of animal instinct that let him know when she was naked?

 

Prowl groaned again when a hard thrust caused her feet to almost leave the tub's floor.

 

"I swear to Primus, if we end up falling against the tiles-"

 

"I've got ya, sis.  I won't bruise your face on the stupid wall."

 

"I'm more worried about others hearing us."

 

"Then they can come in and join us."

 

Prowl wished she could have slapped him, but with Bonecrusher's cock up her asshole and his arms holding her back flush to his front, she wasn’t going to be able to do that without sending them both falling.

 

Someone downstairs would hear and then come up to see if she was okay.  And of course everyone was either downstairs or in their rooms playing games and the sound would alert them that something had happened in the shower.  Her other stepbrothers might come to check up on her, but her parents might come up to check up on them and-

 

Damn it, they had already gone through that, but that still didn't mean she wanted them to find them like this again!

 

"Your dad went out to get something for dinner.  So we have some time before he gets back."

 

"That still doesn't make it better!  What if your mother comes in?"

 

"Then she'll just say sorry and leave."

 

Prowl held back a growl before a groan left her as he pressed all the way in again.

 

"But if you ride me harder, sis, I'll fill you up faster and then I'll leave quicker."

 

"Damn you to hell."

 

Bonecrusher chuckled in her ear.  Prowl would have cursed him off again if it weren't for the hard thrust he gave her, egging her on to ride him like a horse.

 

"Come on Prowl.  Just let me fill you up and then I'll let you finish showering."

 

"As if you don't want another round..."

 

"Come on, sis.  Please?  I promise I'll leave."

 

She would have slapped him if she could, but she wasn't going to turn around and risk them falling on the hard tile.  She would have to get him back later.

 

Well, if he was offering to leave.  It probably would be better if she just let him finish up so he could go.  Maybe it would be for the best if her father came home soon; he didn't need to see Bonecrusher wet and realize where he had been.

 

Leaning back against her stepbrother, Prowl let him adjust her so she was held up, his cock pressing deeper into her as he steadied them on the wet tub surface.

 

"That's it, Prowl.  Ride me," he whispered into her ear.

 

She was going to kill him when she had the chance later tonight.  Shower time was her time and she wasn't going to let Bonecrusher give his brothers the go ahead to just fuck her in here as well.

 

But she would ride him hard enough that he had to let go of her thigh to grab the wall.  Well, might as well enjoy it while she was getting this done.

 

Prowl was going to let this be the last time any of her stepbrothers ever had her like this in the shower.

 

END


End file.
